


Sunburned Indeed

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Terra is a shit when he wants to prove a point, Ven gets Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus gets a sunburn after assuring Terra he didn't need sunscreen. Terra treats it the old fashioned way until Ven admits Terra was right, at which point he uses magic at last and possibly gives Ven some inappropriate thoughts to avoid about the smirk he's learned in the last 12 years.</p><p>A fic-exchange piece with DireWriting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburned Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DireWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireWriting/gifts).



> DireWriting wanted some Ventus literature and I have delivered. It is shorter than I wanted but it was a plot bunny that developed because of the pain my own sunburn is causing (which is why I am up at 1:16am writing this drabble. Hope you enjoy hon!

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its contents. This was written for fun for a writer I adore as part of a fic exchange. I hope you like it DireWriting!**

* * *

 

“Ow! Terra, that hurts!”

“Ven, hold still so I can finish applying the aloe spray already. I told you to put on sunscreen and what did you tell me?” Terra grumbled, one eye threatening to turn amber as his temper flared. Ven swallowed and looked down with slightly teary eyes; he hated making Terra mad but was thankful that since he was returned to them it was easier to determine his moods.

“I said I didn’t need it because the ocean would just wash it off anyway.”

“That’s right; which is exactly why I am now trying to apply this horrible smelling remedy to your thoroughly burned torso.” Terra replied, tone softening as his anger turned down to a simmer as he gently tries again to apply the spray that would remoisten Ven’s reddened flesh. Terra even though he had retained the soft tan of Xemnas, still believed in sunburn prevention.

“I’m sorry Terra; I should have listened to you. Ow!” Ven exclaimed more due to the cold sensation that was now washing over his body as he felt the pain of the sunburns vanish. Ven quickly turned around to see a smirk that he didn’t want to think about how good it looked on Terra as one word slipped from his lips as the healing magic completed its work on Ven’s body.

“Indeed.”

Ven made sure from then on not to give Terra reasons to get that kind of confession out of him if only so he didn’t have to have any more dangerous encounters with that handsome smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I take ficlet requests in my askbox on tumblr Artistic-Fangirl-Shenanigans.


End file.
